FIGHTER
by f0r3v3rm3
Summary: Cammie was an orphan,the girl no one wanted...or so she thought. She'd survived the fire that killed her parents and been adopted by Joe Solomon. Now when her life's gone topsey turvey, its going to take all her strength to survive; because she IS a fighter.
1. Chapter 1:Adoption

**Ok so I'm writing another story. Those who read my other story 'nothing to loose' don't worry I'm still writing that too! Anyways thanks soooo much to 'The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie' who gave me the general idea for this story. I would have never thought to make Cammie a…well you have to read to find out. Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls. Sadly.**

I stepped into office; she was in charge of the orphanage. "?" I called into the room.

"Cammie dear come in, come in! I have some very exciting news for you!" she exclaimed. I eyed her warily, but stepped into the room anyways. "You have been adopted!" she proclaimed smiling broadly. Adopted?

"Already?" I asked confused. I'd only just gotten here two days ago, after having been in the hospital…

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked seemingly giddy. She was probably just happy to get rid of me.

"Um, yes?" I said the words coming out as more of a question.

"And so soon too," she murmured looking down at her papers. "He will be here after lunch to pick you up," she said as she smiled and looked up at me. It would be lunch in an hour.

"I should go pack then," I mumbled and headed back to my room. I was still in my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, washing my hair. When it was dry I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was nice out, a crisp fall day, and the shining sun warmed the world. I smiled slightly as I looked out of the window, my body begged for exercise. Fall was my favorite time of year, the crisp air always made me feel good. The sun warming me as the wind made sure I didn't overheat. It was pure perfection. Plus all the colors of the leaves, there was just something so peaceful about it, so carefree and lazy as the leaves fell and drifted slowly to the ground, seemingly unaware. Of course they didn't have feelings and so when a boot came down, crunching them into oblivion, they felt nothing. I wonder how it would be, to feel nothing, know nothing. Not be able to think. The saying ignorance is bliss, so true. If you didn't know what would happen-couldn't think of the possibilities, then there was nothing to fear. But at the same time not knowing almost made it worse. Always that aching, itching feeling, that something would happen, and never being able to know. That's how I felt. I hadn't known what would happen. Never could have expected it. I'd been ignorant to the world. Of course I'd known death, but the thought that it may happen to me. Death. So close that it had brushed me, taken me, and then dropped me almost as suddenly. That night, that night had changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

**Ok so I wanted to make these two separate chapters so here's Ch 2!**

_That night, that night had changed everything…_

My parents were home. Both of them. For once. They were hardly ever home, always on business trips, leaving me with a nanny. Of course I had friends and school to keep me busy, but the house had always felt so empty…I could barley remember then. My mom and my dad. That sounds terrible, but it's true. I saw them each only maybe ten times a year, and maybe only for a week before they were called away on another business trip. One would leave, I'd be alone. Another would come back, I'd be alone. There was a rare occasion that we were all together. It didn't help that I was an only child. But that night they had both come back. Tired from their latest trip they told me that they wanted to be more apart of my life, that they were sorry, but this was the business they were in. They'd told me that they had one more trip to complete and then they'd be home. For good. They were going to retire, they had the money. I'd been happy. I thought they didn't care, but they did. They had. They told me when they got back they'd explain things to me. Things I'd been too young to understand before. I'd gone to bed happy that night, thinking it would all be ok. I should have known better.

In the middle of the night I'd smelled the smoke. I went to wake my parents, but they were already up and had been coming towards my bedroom.

"We need to get out," my mom said a worried expression on her face. My dad nodded in agreement and we headed quickly to the stairs, but they had already been engulfed in flames, the fire spreading quickly. My dad motioned to the window, my mom pressed something into my hand, and before I knew what was happening my dad had tossed me out. I landed in the shrubs and rolled, making way for where I expected my parents to land. Only they didn't. I'm not sure what they were doing, why they'd waited that extra minute, but it had been to long, and the house exploded into flames. I don't remember what happened after that, I just remember opening my eyes to the blinding lights of a hospital. I heard murmuring and strained to hear who was talking, and what they were saying.

"It's a miracle she survived'" I heard one voice say.

"It really is," agreed the other. I didn't recognize either voices and didn't bother listening any longer, instead falling back into a dreamless sleep… I cringed at the memory and felt that my cheeks were wet with tears. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the memory. Stupid, I mentally yelled at myself. You're finally getting better and then you go off and start thinking about it again! I couldn't help it, somehow I always remembered them. They were going to try and make a better life for us. They were retiring for me, and then, and then. I couldn't finish my thought. Deep breaths. I mentally shook myself. Walking into the bathroom again I splashed water onto my face. I didn't need to pack. I hadn't even unpacked. Somehow almost all my clothes were ok. I glared at my suitcases. Why did I live? I fingered the silver locket, my mom had pressed into my hand. It wouldn't open, and I didn't want to try for fear of breaking it. Good-bye I though as I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs for lunch.

**Well? What do you think? Good, bad, terrible, wonderful? Please review **** hope you liked it!**


	3. AN: already so sorry :

A/N: **I know so soon. Ok so in the beginning it won't show the lady who is in charge of the orphanages name. Even when I tried to put it in this A/N it wouldn't let me so I have no idea what's going on. I know this probably sounds super confusing, I have no idea why it's happening :/ **


	4. Chapter 3Boarding School?

**Soooo before u try and kill me IM REALLY SORRY! Really I am but I've written out several chapters so updates WILL come faster. **

I trudged down the stairs and into the dining hall, if you could even call it that, it was basically just a room with a long table. I was supposed to eat before I left but the food here was crappie so I just sat there thinking about whoever was adopting me. I couldn't help but wonder who it was; you would think they'd have at least let me meet the man before deciding that he would become my new father. Ha, I might not have been close to my parents but there was no way this man was replacing them.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice when everyone got up and left, leaving me sitting alone at the end of the long big table. I couldn't help but think how familiar this scene was, how many nights had I spent just like this, all alone in our big house? More than I cared to remember.

"Cammie dear!" Ms. Handler shouted to me from her office. "Joe says that he will be here in five minutes, please go wait on the front steps," she called out. Sighing I picked up my bags and walked out the door sitting down on the cold concrete of the first step. Sure enough five minutes later a silver Mercedes pulled up to the house. Well at least he was punctual. A man no older than thirty stepped out of the car; he had dark hair and a set angular face. He wasn't bad looking, not at all, but his face wasn't the friendliest either but for some reason when he saw me his features seemed to softer and a slight smile appeared, if only for a moment.

"Cameron," he said his dark eyes warming slightly.

"It's Cammie," I told him. There was a mysterious air about him, and while I was pretty sure I'd like him well enough I wasn't all that sure I could trust him. Not that I thought he'd harm me, just that he had a knowledgeable look, as if he knew far more than he was telling.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Cammie," he corrected himself.

"And you're Joe I presume?" I asked. Of course I knew it was him, he was dresses well in a pair of nice jeans, a white collared shirt and a sports jacket; no employee could afford this kind of clothing.

"Indeed I am," he said as he grabbed my bags and headed towards the trunk. He was coming back for the last bag at my feet but I grabbed it quickly. I wasn't letting it out of my sight. It was a navy blue cloth bad with colorful swirling patterns stitched into the fabric and I loved it. It had been a gift from my dad, from when he was in India.

"I'll hold on to this," I said. Joe merely nodded and opened the car door for me. I got into the back. With a chuckle he went around and got into the drivers seat turning the key in the ignition. The ride to my new home was silent.

About an hour later we arrived at a large house with a winding drive. As I got out I noted that this house was similar to the one my parents and I had lived in, at least in size. I walked toward the large doors, Joe close behind with my bags and before either of us could do anything the door was thrown open and a woman stood in the doorway beaming brightly. She was tall and beautiful, with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her creamy skin was flawless.

"Cameron!" she exclaimed enveloping me into a hug. I was taken by surprise that I nearly let out a yelp. I hadn't known Joe had a wife

"It's Cammie," I said barley able to breath.

"Oh yes of course Cammie," she said stepping back to take a good look at me.

"Abigail," I heard Joes voice behind me. "Are we going to stand out here all day or will we be going inside any time soon?" he asked an amused expression on his face.

"Oh right," she said smiling mischievously. I immediately liked her. Once inside I asked the question I had been dying to ask.

"I didn't know you had a wife," I said to Joe.

"Oh I'm not his wife," said Abigail emerging from the hallway where she had placed my bags.

"She's my housekeeper," replied Joe. His housekeeper? I'm so sure.

"Your housekeeper," I said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Pshh, I practically run this place," proclaimed Abigail. "Tyler!" she shouted into the house. Who? "Prepare dinner!"

"Abby," Joe said sternly. "How many times have I told you not to yell?"

"Oh I am sooo sorry I forgot your old man ears don't like loud noises," she mocked laughing. Joe glared at her but I could tell he was amused. Housekeeper my ass.

"Would you like to freshen up before dinner?" Abigail asked. Dinner this early? As if seeing my confused expression she added, "You know maybe take a shower, prepare for your flight?" she said. Oh, wait my what?

"My what?" I asked. Joe looked slightly nervous and Abigail's eyes widened.

"You didn't TELL HER?" she demanded from Joe.

"Well I THOUGHT I would tell her at dinner," he proclaimed.

"Would somebody like to tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?" I demanded.

"I work at a boarding school in New York," Joe explained. "They gave me the weekend off to come and get you and expect me back tomorrow to settle you in so that you can start on Monday," he said.

'No way," I said. I was not going to a boarding school.

"I'm sorry, but I will get to see you every day and this way you will get a very good education," he said.

"Cant I stay here with Abigail?" I asked.

"Abby," she corrected. I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry that is not an option," he said calmly. I glared at him.

"Settling in takes a whole day?" I asked.

"Well I have to get you a room, show you around the school and make sure your physical ability is umm…up to standards," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know fighting, running that sort," he said his tone clearly indicating to drop it, but I wouldn't.

"And why," I asked "Would I need that," I said. The corners of Abby's mouth slowly turned up.

"It's complicated," Joe said as if expecting for me to be satisfied with this.

"Well if I have time," I said sitting down. Abby was full smiling now.

"I will explain this all tomorrow," he said exasperated.

"You better," I said.

"Oh and you're forgetting the best part Joe!" Abby exclaimed her eyes alight with mischief. Joe shot her a look.

"I work at an all boys school," he said quickly.

"An all boy's school," I said incredulously.

'Yes," he said as if this wasn't very important.

"You do realize I am a girl, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he said sending me a look that seemed to say 'do you _really _think I'm stupid?'

"Then how am I supposed to attend an all boy's school?" I asked.

"It has all been arranged, you will attend the "Blackthorne Institute for Gifted Boys" until I am transferred to Gallagher, their sister school," he said. I sighed. Great.

**So what do you think? Review and tell me, I want to get to 18 reviews which means I'm not updating until I get 10 more reviews! Thanks so much **


	5. Chapter 4plane ride

**Because you guys are amazing reviewers! Who make me smile, even on crappy days **** which yesterday was. But its all good cuz 2day was fabulous **

After that amazingly shocking news, they somehow expected me to eat, and so we sat down for dinner. As much as I thought that I wouldn't be able to eat a bite, as soon as I seemed the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen my lunch deprived stomach began to growl. We sat down at the table, and after we ate I felt my eyes begin to droop. Joe apparently noticed this too.

"Commie why don't you take a nap?" he suggested.

"But then I wont have time for a shower," I protested.

"Our flight leaves at 8; you can sleep until 7:00 and be ready to leave for the airport by 7:30. It's close to the house," he said. I eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know I'm not one of those girls who takes forever?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't I was simply assuming, but you don't have to take a nap if you don't want to," he said as he got up and left the room. Dammit, I was really tired but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction…

A moment later my decision was made for me as I let out a big yawn. Abby laughed and I startled slightly, forgetting she was still there.

"Have a nice nap squirt," she said as I trudged up the stairs to the room in which my suite cases had been deposited. The words seemed familiar and I groped in my groggy mind for where I knew them from, but as I crawled into bed the words were already forgotten, and sleep was taking over my mind.

I woke with a start to the sound of a fist pounding on my door. "Rise and shine! Be ready to leave in half an hour!" I heard Abby call from the other side of the door.

"Auggghh," I mumbled but somehow managed to tear my self from the comfort of my warm blankets. I rushed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower as quick as I could letting the warm water envelop me and wash away the earlier tensions of the day.

Twenty minutes later I was out of the shower, hair washed and ready to go. I'd blow dried my hair and flipped it up into a messy bun. I quickly slipped on a pair of light was skinny jeans, a plain forest green tee shirt and my favorite dark purple sweatshirt, for maximum warmth. I grabbed my bags and rushed to the door just as Joe was heading outside. Exchanging my old warn sneakers for a pair of new beige Uggs courtesy of my credit card.

This time we were taking a taxi rather than the Mercedes and as I reached the car the driver took my bags to put in the trunk. I still wasn't sure how Joe would fit his bags, because mine were taking up almost all the trunk space. Apparently thought it must have been a magic taxi because soon after I got in Joe joined me, and then we were on our way to the airport.

About twenty minutes later we arrived. Joe was right, the airport was really close, (luckily though he "lived" far enough away that we couldn't hear the planes as they took off and landed). We paid the driver and checked our bags in quickly. It was a late flight and there was almost no one there, so it took us only minutes to get through security and to our boarding station where conveniently people were beginning to board.

Being first class we walked straight into the line, as first class always boards first. The lady stamped our pass ports wished us a good flight and then we were making our way onto the plane. I had only been on a plane once before and that was to visit my grandparents in Nebraska when I was about 10. I never visited them again and I always wondered what happened to them. Since my parents died wouldn't they take me into custody? Or were they dead too? Depressing thoughts, I had liked them, not so much the fish gutting but still it had been a fun summer.

I sat down in the seat and waited for the plane to take off, as it did I watched the scenery getting smaller and smaller the lights of the town soon overtaken by what was the night sky and all I could see was inky blackness. I leaned back into my seat and yawned feeling my ears pop as I slowly slipped into the unconscious. The last thing I remember thinking was 'here I come Blackthorne'.

** So I know it's kinda short but I will update tomorrow because I made you wait so long, but now my dads getting suspicious because technically I'm writing my Literature editorial which I finished awhile ago so I couldn't write as much as I wanted but I still thought you guys deserved SOMETHING for being such amazing reviewers and giving me 12 reviews in one day! You guys rock **


	6. Chapter 5Dream?

** So here I am sitting at my computer with my breakfast at 10 in the morning. On a Saturday. I'm usually not awake until noon on Saturdays but because I felt very very bad about not being able to update 4 2 days when I promised a long update here I am. Hope you enjoy!**

The plane landed with a few bumps, jolting me out of my sleep. It was 11 pm New York time. Joe was up and putting his coat on and I followed suite snuggling into the warmth of my navy blue pea coat. As others began to wake up and stand we grabbed our carryons and hurried off the plane before everything became a chaotic mess. I'd never been on a plane before but I can imagine what that many people trying to grab their stuff and get off all at once could look like.

Joe found our baggage claim and grabbed our bags, putting them onto one of those luggage carts. Because of how many bags I had we needed two (**A/N: in response to a review I have no idea how her clothes didn't burn but I really didn't want her to have nothing to wear OR have to go shopping etc. so for this stories sake they survived, thanks****)** Taking a cart each we wheeled them outside to an awaiting limo. Why we always had a limo (with the exception of the airport ride) I'm not sure. The driver put our things in the trunk and we went to sit in the car. I tried to keep my eyes open but lately it seemed I was very tired and so I finally gave in letting my eyes close, and drifted into sleep once more.

…

I woke up in a bed, sunlight streaming through a big window to my right. Confused I looked around thinking it had all been a dream and that I was back home. Home, what was that now? Was it Joe's huge house, the orphanage? Or was the fire a dream too? But feeling a weight around my neck and clutching at the locket I knew the fire had happened, and this place was too nice to be the orphanage. It COULD be Joe's but I doubted that too. Everything was too real to be a dream and noticing a note on the bedside table my thoughts were confirmed.

_Cammie,_

_ When you wake up get dressed. Wait until 8:30 to come down; we don't want any of the boys seeing you yet._

_ -Joe_

_p.s. wear something comfortable_

I stretched and got up. It was 7:30 now. I had an hour. I took in my surroundings once more, It was a relatively big room considering it was just me, but it had three other beds in it so I assumed it must just be a spare dorm room usually meant to have four room mates. A pair of French doors revealed a big closet where most of my clothes had been hung and my suitcases left neatly by the door. I quickly unpacked the rest of my things into the dresser, thankful that they hadn't tried to unpack my ermm…undergarments. When I was done I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower

…

15 minutes later I felt nice and refreshed as I blow dried my hair so that it shone a nice gold color unlike the brown the water had made it become. I flipped it up into a high ponytail and decided against makeup which I usually didn't wear anyways. Then rethinking I grabbed my brown eyeliner and lightly lined my eyes. Just to be safe, after all this was an all boys school and even though they weren't supposed to see me until tomorrow, you never know what could happen.

Following Joe's advice to dress comfortably I slipped on a pair of dark blue jeggings and a simple gray tank top. Slipping on my black pumas I checked the clock. Five minutes to 8:30. How did the hour pass so quickly? I rushed out the door and down the stairs. I didn't even know where I was going I now realized. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I could either go straight, right or left. Hearing clatter and noise coming from behind a pair of big wooden doors I assumed that was the dining hall. It was at the end of the hall. Well in houses the dining room is usually just off from the door so maybe it's the same at boarding schools I thought and continued straight down the hall. At the end you had three options again. Go into the dining hall, turn left or right. I turned to the left and saw a pair of stairs down at the end of that hall. Must be right then. Just as I was about to turn right I heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly pressed myself against a wall just as three boys rushed by. "Ha we beat him!" I heard one guy say.

"Don't be so sure" another mumbled. "For all we know he's already in there."

"Stupid Zach and his secret passages…" I heard the third say just as they went into the dining hall, and just as the wall behind me slid away. I fell back into darkness but instead of hitting the ground I felt strong arms wrap around my waist keeping me up. When I had my balance the arms let me go and I turned to face a pair of emerald green eyes.

"You know you newbie's should really watch where your going," he said. So he couldn't see me…he must think I'm one of the younger kids. Then another thought struck me. This must be Zach. If I was wrong well I'd be embarrassed but if I was right…I decided to take my chances and so I spoke.

"I'm not a newbie Zach," I said. The shock in his eyes was clear and I had to stifle a giggle. Before he could say anything I turned quickly and hit the same wall that caused me to fall into this passage. Sure enough it opened and I hurried out quickly turning to the right and finding the doors that lead to the outside.

Zach P.O.V.

I was just about to come out of the passage when someone fell INTO the passage. I caught whoever it was quickly. They were pretty small, probably a 7th grader. Newbie's always getting into trouble. They got balanced once more and I let go. They turned to face me and I was met with a pair of hazel eyes bright in the dark.

"You know you newbie's should really watch were you're going," I said. I couldn't see in the dark tunnel but I could tell this person was more petite and had softer features. Probably a R&D.

"I'm not a newbie Zach," the person said and their voice was soft and feminine. Definitely not a guy, and how did they know my name? Before I could say anything they were out of the tunnel and rushing down the hall. I caught a flash of golden hair streaking around the corner before she disappeared all together.


	7. Chapter 6Who's that girl?

**I'm writing more! Yay!**

**Zach P.O.V.**

I walked into the dining room slightly dazed. Some of the teachers glared at me. I noticed Solomon wasn't there. I quickly grabbed a plate of food and sat down at my table.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Grant asked.

"Yah aren't you secret passageways supposed to cut down time?" Nick asked mockingly. I glared at him.

"Well I WAS going to tell you something big but now I'll just keep it to myself," I smirked. Jonas who always liked to know things widened his eyes. He was on the R&D track and was super smart. He didn't like not knowing something.

"Alright we'll shut up what's your big important thing?" Nick asked.

"Well the reason I was late to breakfast was because I ran into someone on my way here," I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"That's it?" Nick said.

"Hold up," said Jonas. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Was it Santa Clause?" Grant asked. I laughed at him.

"No Grant it was much much better than Santa Clause," I said.

"No way. This I HAVE to hear," he said paying attention now. Grant didn't actually believe in Santa Clause (at least I hoped he didn't) but he was always making jokes. Jokes that usually weren't very funny and almost always earned him a glare from one of us, but we put up with him.

"I ran into a girl," I said casually. Grants eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Nick asked.

"Yupp," I said popping the p.

"That's impossible girls aren't allowed here and if she broke in the alarms would have gone off," Jonas said. Always the logical one.

"And she knew my name," I said.

"How?" Nick asked now intrigued.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But she did,"

"This isn't possible," Jonas said. "The alarms would have gone off!"

"Maybe she didn't break in?" Grant suggested. We all stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all year," I told him.

"Aw shucks stop it you guys are making me blush," he said. I shook my head.

"You just had to ruin your smart moment now didn't you?" Nick asked him.

"He might be right though," I said bringing the discussion back to the girl. "Did any of you notice Solomon isn't here?" I asked. They nodded.

"Strange," Nick said confirming all our thoughts. I wasn't sure how but I was going to find out who that girl was.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? I have an idea! Review it and tell me! 20 reviews gets the next chapter! :D that'll bring the review total to 55! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SORRY! But two days ago it was my birthday AND 8****th**** grade graduation :D its been very busy but ok on with the story.**

Cammie P.O.V.

Pushing through the big oak doors I smiled to myself. The light outside was bright compared to the dim lighting inside and I had to take a moment to get used to it. Walking down the curved stone path I looked around for Joe.

"Ready?" a voice behind me asked and I whipped around to face none other than Joe Solomon himself.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Training," was his reply and then he was off running. I took off after him, I'd always been fast and I quickly caught up with him. When Joe saw me running next to him he looked surprised, but then without a word he sped up. He was fast and the trail we were running on zigged and zagged through the trees but I was determined to show him what I was made of. Catching up once more my lungs were burning, I'd never pushed myself so hard. When I was younger I used to go on runs with my mom every morning but once their business picked up I rarely saw them and soon that routine died. I always did track in school though and so I wasn't completely out of shape, but Joe was fast. Soon we reached a clearing with nothing but an old barn and Joe stopped, as did I. I stood there a moment catching my breath as a bead of sweat ran down my face. It was really hot out here. "Not bad," he said.

"So why do I need to learn this?" I asked but instead of responding he threw a punch that nearly hit me. "What was that!" I shrieked.

"Always stay on guard," he said. Glaring at him I turned around and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Snapping back around I gave him a glare.

"I don't know but wherever it is, it'll be better than here," and with that I stormed off. I heard him sigh and then his footsteps following behind me.

"You're going to have to get used to secrets, you know," he said. "Secrets keep you alive in this business."

"What business!" I shrieked. "The business my parents were in? Ya their secrets got them real far," I spat.

"They wanted to tell you," he said quietly. "Your father, Matthew he just wanted the best for you, as did your mother."

"How do you know their names?" I whispered completely shell shocked. Joe took a deep breath.

"I suppose now is as good of a time to tell you as any, your father and I were best friends, we both went to school here when we were younger and then we worked together,"

"You were part of his business?" I asked.

"Yes and no, you see your parents never really told you what they did now did they?" I shook my head no; all they'd said was that they worked for the government. "Your parents did work for the government as they said, they worked for the CIA."

"What? How is that possible?" I nearly shouted. Joe sat down on a log and motioned me over to do the same.

"You see this school isn't just any normal school, it's a school for spies and it specializes in training assassins'." My jaw dropped. My dad, an assassin?

"My dad was an assassin?" I whispered. "Like, he killed people?"

"Well yes he did kill people but he wasn't really an assassin, his specialty was a pavement artist, one of the best the CIA ever had," Joe explained.

"And how did you know my mother?" I asked.

"Well Blackthorn has a sister school, Gallagher like I told you, and the two were doing an exchange and the three of us became friends." It sort of made sense, why they were never home, why they were so secretive, I only wish they'd told me.

"Oh," was all I said. Joe looked at me, sympathy clear on his face.

"Everyone was sad when we heard the news, and they were just about to retire too, they wanted to be there for you, no more secrets." Joe said softly looking intently at my face.

"So the fire wasn't an accident?" I asked more to myself. Joe shook his head.

"Most likely not," he confirmed my suspicions.

"Who killed them?" I asked my voice solid now.

"I'm afraid that's classified," he said. I turned my head and looked at him, my eyes hard.

"Who. Killed. Them?" I asked once more. "I barely knew my parents the LEAST you can tell me is who killed them and why," I said my voice rising as I stood up; when Joe still said nothing I had an idea.

"If I beat you in a fight, you tell me, if I don't you don't have to," I said. Joe looked up at me with a 'do you really think you can beat me' look. "Try me," I said firmly. He stood up and threw a punch which I dodged, another punch and then a kick which I jumped. So far I was only dodging turn jump and then as I turned I felt a sort of click. This reminded me of the dance classes my parents made me take. He threw a punch again and I spun out of the way but this time instead of dodging I kicked my right foot out as I turned. It hit with a thud and I looked up to see Joe with a shocked look on his face, but only for a moment. He quickly responded with a blow to my face. And so it went on him throwing punches and kicks, me dodging, until suddenly I struck my foot out and spun, fast and hard. I could tell Joe wasn't trying his hardest as he didn't expect me to win. That was his mistake. He lost balance and fell, it was only a moment and then he was up but I had the advantage and I kicked out again striking another blow and another spinning faster and harder, then a punch pushing my shoulder into it. Left right quick and back like a dance to an unseen rhythm. I was mad, for all the things I didn't know, for my parent's death. I was mad at the world and mad at myself and I was using my energy. All the times I'd just sat there doing nothing, here I was doing something, finally. My parents had wanted to be there for me and now I would be there for them. I was going to find out who killed them if it killed ME. I was going to train hard. No more secrets, and then one day I'd get my revenge. With one more strike I felt myself fall, but I brought Joe down with me.

"I win," I breathed.

"The Circle of Cavan," was all he said, and then he got up leaving me confused.

**Hope you liked **


	9. Chapter 9: the grand entrance

**You guys are awesome, truly amazing! Everyone gets a cookie! And now to the part I've been dying to write! *devious face*…**

**Cammie P.O.V.**

After I'd finally come inside after my "training session" with Joe I decided to do some exploring. All the boys were in classes and I wouldn't be making my grand entrance until lunch, which was a whole three hours away, so I had the whole west wing to myself. Walking down the hallway I looked at all the other dorm rooms, here I was in this big mansion literally next door to some of my soon to be peers and they didn't even know it! I had to admit I was a little excited to see their expressions, although I wasn't all that thrilled about being the center of attention.

Wandering the empty halls I looked at the portraits of who I assumed were the former (and current) headmasters. In the middle of them all was a plaque with what I assumed to be the Blackthorne crest. Etched into the gold was a simple rose, its stem curling and spiraling around itself with several thorns placed all around. The flower bud in the middle was surrounded, protected almost. I had to admit it was beautiful in an odd and hauntingly lonely way. The rose seemed to be protecting itself from an unseen force that wasn't depicted, all alone. It reminded me of how I felt some times, all alone in the bi g world, it can get scary. Sometimes without knowing it you build walls, barriers for protection from evil and pain from both the past and future. I could only imagine the life of a spy, always lying. Wouldn't it be easier to trust everyone? Why did there have to be deceit and killing? And for what? Power and money. It was all so ridiculous when you thought about it, and here were these people, risking their lives for the better of the world, and even they couldn't trust fully.

Reaching out, almost involuntarily I began to trace the pattern, until suddenly the wall began to move! I was so startled I nearly jumped up. When the wall had moved all the way I found myself peering into a dark tunnel. Curiosity overcame me and I stepped inside, expecting it to be dark, but instead as soon as the door closed lights along the walls flickered to life. Intrigued I walked forward, stepping lightly and sticking to the walls, just in was. The path branched off two ways, one with light and one without. For now I decided to stay along the lit path, until I could come back with a light of some sort. As I walked I heard voices and then there were stairs leading down, one level, two levels until in front of me was a vent. Stooping low I crawled inside, following the sound of the voices until I was peering into what seemed to be a classroom. There I saw Joe, and at least 20 boys sitting at desks. I could barely hear, and I didn't want to risk getting closer and creating noise, but I decided to take this time to observe. I spotted two of the boys I'd seen earlier and wondered where the third was, and then I noticed him. Zach. I watched him as he paid attention to whatever Joe was saying. Occasionally Joe appeared to ask a question and I could hear a few words and then hands shot up and the darker haired boy of the two I'd seen earlier answered. Joe nodded his head and I assumed the boy got the answer right. Just then the bell rang and I took that moment to sneak back out of the vent, unheard.

**Zach P.O.V.**

I was in Cove Ops. Class when I felt as if someone was watching me. I observed my surroundings discreetly but everyone was focused on Solomon. Shrugging to myself I focused back on what Solomon was saying only to realize he'd asked a question. I prayed he wouldn't call on me, and apparently someone was listening because he called on Nick who answered and I let out a breath, he was right. At that moment the bell rang and we all filed out of the class. One more period until lunch.

**Cammie P.O.V.**

Rushing back to my dorm I decided to take this last period before lunch to freshen up, I wasn't one for looks however I didn't want to look terrible. Jumping in the shower I washed and blow dried my hair straight before tossing on a gray cotton long sleeved shirt with a white, slightly lacy camisole underneath to prevent any cleavage from being seen due to its low cut v-neck. I slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of black high top converse and I was set. The rethinking that previous thought, I decided to attempt to make a good impression and applied some eyeliner and lip gloss. Now I was ready.

I waited for the bell to ring, and when it did I slowly made my way down to the dining hall. Perfect timing, I got there after everyone else. I waited outside the doors until I heard my cue…"Now please welcome our very special guest…" I pushed open the doors and was greeted by the shocked looks of 100 or more Blackthorne boys. Some spies they were I thought smiling.

**Zach P.O.V.**

Grant, Jonas, Nick and I made our way down to the dining hall and took our usual seats. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard Dr. Steve says "Now please welcome our very special guest Cammie Solomon" at which point my head snapped up and turned to face where every other Blackthorne boy was gaping at. The doors opened to reveal a dirty blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, smiling. It was the girl from the passage, it had to be! I nudged Grant. "That's her," I whispered.

**Welll what do you think :D I'm actually quite pleased. Right now its 11:30 at night and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this just for you guys **** and nowww… You can review PLEASE, it means a lot, you have no idea how happy i get when I see reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SO SORRY! I started highschool two days agoand friends and honors prep classes over the summer...well I was very busy. But that's no excuse and im so so sooo sorry !**

** Zach POV:**

I couldn't believe it, it was the girl from the passage. I watched as she made her way towards the podium her gold hair swaying behind her. "Thats her," I whispered.

"Who?" asked Grant his mouth full of food. I glared at him.

"The girl you idiot, who else?" Nick raised an eyebrow and Jonas watched her as carefully as he would a specimen he was experimenting with.

"Why is she here..." Jonas mumbled half to himself.

"I'm pretty sure that's what we all want to know," Nick said. "And I have a feeling that if we pay attention we may find out," he ended gesturing back towards the front of the hall.

**Cammie POV: **

I stood in front of the entire class of Blackthorne. Blackthorne Boys. Dear lord, what the heck was I supposed to say? Breath Cammie. So I summoned up my courage and spoke.

"Hello boys..."

** Zach P.O.V.**

** "**Hello boys," she said her voice coming out strong and confident, a somewhat devilish smile on her face. "Now I know you're all probably wondering who I am and what I'm doing here..." that's exactly what we've been wondering. Not that we were showing it. I looked around at the room of gaping boys. Ok, let me rephrase that; not that **I **was showing it. "My name is Cammie Solomon," Solomon has a daughter? Maybe she's his niece...or something. I looked back up expecting her to explain but she was just standing there smiling like she knew all the answers...which in this case I guess she did. Finally she spoke again. "And yes, I AM his daughter." holy crap.

**Ok so I know this is short and I'm really sorry I just** **wrote it in study hall ! I promise to update all my stories ASAP but the periods almost over so I got to go ! Thanks for all you amazing people who stuck with me and as always, REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

** You guys are TRULY the MOST AMAZINGPEOPLE IN THE WORLD ! no joke I mean what I updated maybe six hours ago and I go on my email and BAM 23 new emails from review/story alerts/author alerts/ favorite author. You guys have NO IDEA how happy you make me so because of you guys IM UPDATING AGAIN IN THE SAME WEEK! its a miracle I swear.**

**CAMMIE POV:**

I went to sit down at the staff table but Joe gave me a look. Did he really expect me to sit at a table with all boys? Uhh can you say no thank you? I can. He gave me a look again and nodded his head towards a table to my right. Heaving a sigh I turned around and headed towards the table he'd motioned to. My eyes widened when I realized that the boy from the passage way was sitting there.

**ZACH P.O.V:**

I looked over to see Cammie arguing with Solomon. A moment later she turned and headed towards us an annoyed looking expression on her face. "Hey guys anyone know why a particular dirty blond female is headed this way?" Jonas asked just as bewildered as I was. This made Grant look up from his food.

"I guess now we know the only thing that tops food in Grants book," Nick said dryly. I laughed and then looked over when I felt someone slide in next to me.

"you don't mind me sitting her, do you?" she said cheekily. Play it cool. I was about to say something when Jonas beat me to it.

"Of course not," he said polite as usual. She graced him with a smile and Jonas' cheeks immediately turned pink. So much for playing it cool. Nick being the polite **ahem** gentleman that he is just HAD to pipe in as well.

"Maybe we should remember our manners and introduce ourselves?" he asked raising an eyebrow at us all.

"No need," Cammie said flippantly. "You're Nick, he's Grant, Jonas, and THIS is Zach." The boys gaped. Playing it cool just came back to life and died all over again. Just then I realized she had no food. I looked down at my plate.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked. She looked at me quizzically. "well I'm sure the other boys would offer if Grant hadn't eaten all his and Nick and Jonas weren't so busy starring." Nick shot me a look and Jonas blushed. Again.

"I guess I could eat, it has been awhile." she consented and took a fry. Chewing it slowly she then took another and another until they were all gone.

"thank you," she said blushing slightly at how hungry she must have been. She was cute when she blushed...I didn't just say that.

'So Solomons daughter?" I asked.

"yupp," she said popping the 'p'.

"You gonna elaborate on that?" I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p' again and then standing up. "Thanks for your hospitality but I've got places to be and people to see so I'll catch you guys later," she smiled again.

**CAMMIE P.O.V.**

Holy crap.

**Ok so again kinda short I know :/ but im SO busy. I get home at 8 do homework take a shower eat etc. I know excuses excuses! But really I plan to update longer chapters and SOON, would it be asking to much for 10 reviews before the next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im telling you this is not me, im updating AGAIN! i'd say this was my evil twin but then I probably wouldn't be updating...or well my evil twin wouldn't be updating, who Is me...im not making sense. Just ignore me. P.S. I cant remember if it was dinner or lunch sooo...it was dinner!**

**Cammie P.O.V.**

I went up to my room and took a long hot shower. I then got into my pajamas, short shorts and a tank top, and got into bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. It felt as if I just dozed off when I heard a pounding on my door. I looked at my clock. Who the hell was up at 1 o'clock? I dragged myself and out of bed only to be greeted by freezing cold water pouring onto my head. A prank. **insert swear words here**. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I stood there sopping wet and cold in my now drenched pajamas. Im gonna kill 'em.

**Zach P.O.V.**

We knocked on her door and then ran and hid in the shadows. The door opened and the slosh of water was heard. Then a string of curse words. Tsk tsk who knew Solomons daughter had a potty mouth? We'd have to do something about that **insert smirk here. **I peeked around the corner to see a very PISSED and very wet Cammie Solomon standing there. Damn she looked hot...her eyes narrowed and she muttered words I could barely make out. "I'm gonna kill 'em." Aw shit.

-NEXT MORNING-

STILL ZACH P.O.V

I was eating breakfast when someone sat besides me. Grant looked up eyes wide and I could only guess who it was.

"Good morning boys," she said perkily. We're screwed. I looked up. Damn she still looked hot... This is really not good. Zach Goode doesn't think these things.

"How was your sleep?" I asked politely. The guys snickered.

"Oh it was lovely until a bunch of Juvenal teenage boys pulled a very juvenile prank," she said sweetly. "You'd think they'd have thought of something more...oh I don't know. Creative? After all this IS a school for spies. Have you learned nothing from my father."

"Now why in the world did you say you?" I asked mock offended. "Are you implying it was us?" I gestured at the guys.

"Oh never," she said sweetly batting her big hazel eyes at us. F*ck. "But if you happen to know who did it just let them know I'm FAR more creative." And with that she stood up and left. AGAIN.

"i think she knows it was us," We all look at Grant. Who else would it be but him.

"I never would have guessed," Nick replied dryly. Grant just nodded his head as if hed said something enlightening.

**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed! I promised an update so here I amm! byy the way I MADE POMS! YAY! I know they're still short but at least they're frequent? Love you guys lots and remember to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo...hehehe please dont kill me...i'm making this extra long just for you guys because seriously?YOU ARE THE BEESSTT 155 reviews, I friggin love you guys. Can we make that 170 :D Its make me reaally happyy...and when i'm happy I tend to have creative spurts...you know the ones that make me write long chapters? Ya those :D anyway enough jibber jabber on with the story!**

** Cammie POV**

Lets see, what to do to make the boys pay. It certainly couldn't be as juvenile as theirs had been...no it had to show them not to mess with me. I was walking through the halls when I bumped into something hard. I stumbled back to see Joe. "Ah Cammie just who I was looking for," he said a smile forming on his face. I gave him a confused look. "I have a job for you," he continued. Again I stayed silent and so he took that as the cue to continue. "Tonight you will leave for the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," my eyes widened at this but Joe still continued. "You and the junior class will be going out on a Cove Ops test, all the details are in this folder, you will be the first to know all the details so I expect you to be able to explain," he finished. With that he turned and walked away. Halfway down the hallway he turned back to me. "Oh and Cammie, it might be just the revenge you were looking for." He then turned the corner and vanished leaving me starring after him. Figures. I was intrigued though and so holding the folder tightly in hand I retreated quickly to my room.

I'd read and re-read the folder several times making sure to memorize every detail, Solomon was right it was definitely the perfect revenge. I couldn't wait...**(A/N: I really could just stop there but you guys deserve something long :D).** Satisfied that I'd know how to explain I packed a bag. I'd only be there one day so why bring more than needed. Bugs, Napotine patches, a change of clothes, bathroom essentials and of course, my laptop. Everything was set and so now I simply waited for dinner. I had a while to wait considering it had been breakfast when I received the information however I'd spent a good portion of the day studying it and perfecting my plan so it was now probably lunch. Half a day to kill. I decided to explore, all the boys would be in class and I'm sure I'd go un-missed...

**ZACH POV**

Cammie hadn't been in classes all day and that got me worried...what if she was hurt. I shook that thought from my head; no, she was fine. What worried me more was what she'd do when I next saw her...

**CAMMIE POV**

Walking down the empty hallway I dragged my hands along the walls. I decided to go to the first passage-way I found. It was sure to lead to more. Doing so I walked back towards the main hall. Skimming my hands along the wall I;d first "fallen into" I found a brick that felt odd. Since I FELL in I pushed at it and low and behold the wall slid away. I quickly darted inside and the wall closed up, looking normal once more.

It was pitch black in the tunnel, just like last time, making me regret not remembering a flashlight, but I waited a moment until my eyes adjusted and it wasn't nearly as bad. Walking down the tunnel I tried to remember my every move. You could easily get lost in here. Taking a right I came to a dead end and a slight opening. It wasn't big enough to see through but you could hear, and currently voices drifted towards me.

"You should tell her," I heard a female voice say.

"No, not yet. She needs to know more, if I tell her now she'll get overwhelmed," replied another, this one masculine. The voices were getting fainter and I assumed that meant they were walking, there was no where else to go and I didn't want to get lost, but I also really wanted to hear the rest of their conversation. Going back the way I came I made another right. This led to a door. Turning it carefully all I saw was darkness. I stepped inside cautiously and felt for a light switch, I seemed to be in a room. My eyes adjusted once more. Finding a light I turned it on. It was dim, but it would do. Around me I saw shelves and shelves of books. There was also a small sitting area with a couch and two seats around a table, a small T.V. in the corner. Nothing fancy but the room was cute and the books all looked dusty, old and like they held many secrets. This WAS a spy school after all. I decided the room would make the perfect hideaway. I then remembered the voices...by now they'd be long gone. I sighed in defeat and sat on the couch a cloud of dust coming up around me. If I was going to spend time here the first thing I had to do was clean. Making my way back out I headed to the dining hall, big and huge and deserted. I headed towards the back was where I assumed the kitchen would be, and that's where I found it. It was bustling with energy and so I slipped unnoticed through all that was happening, stopping to taste a bit of tonights dinner and to grab a water bottle and flashlight. I finally found what I was looking for, dust cloths and other cleaning supplies. Borrowing a few I headed back to the passage. Just then the bell rang. Shoot. I hurried the rest of the way and entered the tunnels just before I was engulfed in a wave of hormonal teenage boys. That was close. Going back to the room, now with a flashlight I spent the next half of the day cleaning. When I was sure the boys were in class I snuck back to my room to freshen up and prepare to leave. There was a lot to do and I smiled at the thought. I couldn't wait to meet these girls, but most importantly I couldn't wait to get my revenge.

**Well? What do you think? TELL MEEE :) Ideas are always welcome as is constructive critisism I can always improve. You guys are the best and I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not even going to try and apologize; those of you that have stuck with me thank you so much, I know how frustrating it is when authors stop writing.**

I stepped off the plane into the brisk autumn air. Taking a deep breath the cold stung the inside of my throat and the wind whipped at my cheeks turning my pale skin pink. I was thankful I had had the foresight to tie my hair back before getting off of the plane. I only had a carry on with me as I wouldn't be staying at Gallagher long. _A mixing of both schools…_ I couldn't wait to meet the girls, although, I had to admit I was nervous. Just because I was a spy in training now didn't mean I didn't still have the same insecurities all girls had and it definitely didn't mean I didn't miss having best friends…I sighed at that thought remembering my closest friends back home, I wondered if they missed me. I couldn't think about that now though. I had revenge to plot and boy would it be sweet.

The limo ride was uneventful; I slept most of the way to be honest although I know I should have been 'taking in my surroundings' as Joe says. Hey, I was tired so sue me. The limo pulled up into a palace like place much more inviting than Blackthorne. _Here goes nothing… _how bad could they be right? I mean they were just teenage spy girls way more vicious and well trained than all other normal girls…right. I hurried inside, the girls were in class and they couldn't see me until *big shocker* lunch in the dining hall. The layout of Gallagher was relatively the same as Blackthorn: big with lots of hallways although the interior décor was much nicer. Figures. I hurried to find my room and when I did so I saw there were three other beds in the room besides the fourth empty one in the corner. The room was relatively neat the only signs of life being a few fashion magazines laying on one bed, flashcards and a laptop on another, and …nun chucks on the other. Well okay then. I went into the bathroom which was FILLED with makeup, it was like someone had hijacked an entire MAC counter and put all the loot in here; although considering these were spy girls they very well may have. I checked my reflection in the mirror and then decided I could use some mascara which was easy to find. I carefully picked up a wand slightly afraid that they might have booby trapped the bathroom, but when nothing exploded I figured I was safe and applied a few coats before throwing on a pair of heeled boots, a simple white top, and a navy cardigan. I gave myself a once over and figured I looked the part. Then the bell rang and I heard the sound of laughter flooding the halls. CRAP. The other girls in my room weren't supposed to know I was here yet…although I had to wonder why then they wouldn't put me in my own room. Just as I was thinking of where I could hide the door burst open and in tumbled a blonde blur. I jumped and seemed to startle her more than she had me. Her eyes widened and I heard a quiet 'oopsie daisies' before the door burst open once more and a very angry looking dark skinned girl walked into the room.

"LIZ!" she screeched in a heavy british accent not even glancing at me. "Give me back my favorite Taser," she said lowly. Her what… The little blonde girl only shook her head, the girl had guts, I'd have handed it over in a heartbeat.

"Sorry Bex but I told you if you tried to fry my Interpreting Human Thought book one more time that you'd never see it again," the little blonde girl who I assumed was Liz said evenly. Bex was just about to lunge for Liz when a very bored sounding voice came from the doorway.

"Bex maybe if you stopped worrying about your Taser, which you have like ten of, you'd notice the random girl standing in the middle of our room," she said. Bex looked up startled at this and finally seemed to realize me.

"Who are you?" she asked. I figured that if I was going to hold my ground here I'd have to at least pretend to know what the hell I was doing so I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head at her.

"I'm Cammie Solomon, I'm assuming you're Rebecca Baxter," I said in a calm and authoritative voice even I was surprised by. I remembered reading about all of the girls and that one girl was the first ever foreign student at Gallagher. I assumed this was her-Bex, due to her heavy accent.

"It's Bex," she said cooly.

"So sorry, Bex," I corrected myself. "You must be Elizabeth Sutton." I said then turning to the small blonde girl. She was Bex's roommate which meant that this third girl was…

"Macy McHenry'" she said before I could. I nodded my head; the senator's daughter.

"Right soooooo Cammie Solomon," Bex jutted in. "Like Joe Solomon's daughter?" she asked.

"At your service," I smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Liz asked inquisitively.

"Welllll I'm afraid that's classified…for now," I smiled secretively.

"Well whatever it is you're doing here you are CERTAINLY NOT doing it looking like that," Macy butts in once more. I looked down at my outfit. I hadn't thought I'd need to dress like I was at a fashion show at spy school. Before I could say anything I was being dragged back into the bathroom having my hair straightened to perfection, my eyes smoked and my lips plumped. "You have good skin," Macy nodded satisfied. "Pale, but it works. What isn't working though is that outfit," and once again I was wicked away this time into a closet and a whirlwind of clothes. Ten minutes later I was in tight black jeggings with knee high brown leather boots, a white tank top, and a maroon blazer buttoned in the middle. I had to admit I looked sharp and chic. Definitely better than before but not overdone.

"Thanks," I smiled at Macy. She shrugged and smiled. "You guys should get down to dinner, " I added as I looked at the clock.

"Shoot!" Bex exclaimed looking at the clock and the three bolted out of the room. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I waited until all sound in the halls was gone and then I walked down to the dining hall once more awaiting my cue.

"Now it is my immense pleasure to welcome Cammie Solomon," a voice came from the other side of the door and once more in I walked all eyes on me. I kept my shoulders back and my head up as I walked towards the podium and accepted the microphone from the woman who I assumed to be the headmistress.

"Thank you," I said smiling as she walked to sit down. "As your headmistress said my name is Cammie Solomon," at this a buzz went through the crowd. " I am here today to tell you all about a very important mission," again another pause to let the buzz settle down. "This year 20 junior girls have been selected to go to Blacktorne Institute for Boys and learn there for an entire semester, the girls I call will be joining me in two days on a flight back to Blackthorne and a mission awaiting us there…"

**Well I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it long but I know it was a bit uneventful. Suggest some names if you want and I will put as many of them as I can into the story as I need names for the other girls. Thanks so much you guys you are seriously the best XXX EVER**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really can't even say how sorry I am, truly guys I hate when authors stop writing and here I did the same thing. I really appreciate all the reviews I've still been getting and even a PM from NicoleGoode! Yall are seriously awesome 3**

**Cammie POV**

I spent the next two days prepping the girls on the mission. Everything had to be perfect, after all I had promised a few certain boys revenge; and I always keep a promise. Overall there were twenty girls going, and for the mission we would be divided into three teams. Alpha led by me and accompanied by Bex, Macy, Anna, Courtney, Nicole, Alexis, Tina, and Katherine, Beta which also had 7 girls, and then our tech team with 6 girls who would end up splitting into two teams of 3. Everything was set to go and now all we had to wait for was tomorrow. We would board at 8 am sharp, departure at 8:15. The flight was roughly 3 hours and so we were scheduled to land at 11:15. From there we'd drive to Blackthorne arriving at approximately 12 and giving us an hour for the magic to happen, just in time for the finale at 1, when all the boys would be in the grand hall.

**Zach POV**

Cammie wasn't at lunch the next day, or the next after that. I was beginning to feel worried although Solomon didn't seem concerned. Then again it was Solomon and I doubted I would be able to see if he was worried, even If he was and by default this made me even more worried. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Why should I be worried about her? I'd met her only a day ago and besides, she seemed perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

**Cammie POV**

It was finally time. 8 o'clock and we were all sitting on the plane preparing for take-off. I was sitting next to Bex who was giving me a curious look and I had the feeling I wouldn't have time to sleep on this flight.

"So," she started. "You're Joe Solomon's daughter?" she asked. I was hesitant to tell her the truth but at the same time I really missed having a close girlfriend, and besides, I liked Bex. She seemed like the kind of girl I would get along with and I admired her kick ass attitude. You could tell she was meant for this business, was good at it, and had been training her entire life unlike me who had simply been thrown into it.

"Well that's not really the whole truth actually," I began which caused her to raise an eyebrow and I found myself telling her the whole story although I left out the part about the fire having not been an accident I wasn't even entirely sure about all of that yet and I didn't want to drag anyone else into it. She was quiet and listened which I appreciated but she also didn't look at me like she felt sorry for me like I was used to. Instead I saw a look of respect in her eyes.

"Wow," she said when I was finished. "That sounds like quite the ordeal," I nodded.

"Yeah," I wasn't quite sure what to call the whole thing and really how could I explain how I felt about the death of my parents? "But I was really lucky too, Joe is great and I feel like maybe this," I gestured to the plane and the girls, "just kinda fits." Bex nodded

"I know that this can't make up for everything that's happened, but I'm glad you ended up here," Bex smiled at me, and with that all the heavy talk was done and we spent the next few hours just getting to know each other. By the end of the flight I found myself unable to contain my smile, I had made a friend. One I could trust and who seemed to get me.

…..

We were finally here, a short distance away from Blackthorne where we had pulled the car over. I pulled out the blueprints of Blackthorne. The gates had two cameras and were always locked with at least two guards at all times. After the gates there were four more cameras hidden throughout the front lawn and the front doors were also locked. Getting in would be the hardest part. Once we were in we would have forty five minutes before the boys started making their way to the dining hall and we would have to be invisible. We waited while Liz and the other R and D got through the firewall to the security footage.

"Got it," Liz called out all business. "Theresa take all the previous security footage and download it,"

"Done!" Theresa shouted handing Liz the flash drive.

"Alright, almost there," Liz bent over the laptop brows furrowed. "Katherine can you take the encryption and make it so that we can access the reel?" she asked the brunette next to her.

"Piece of cake," Katherine smiled and began quickly tying away. "All yours Liz," she said and handed Liz the laptop. Plugging the flash drive in Liz took the previous empty hallway footage and inserted it on a loop. For the next thirty minutes the same footage would play over and over making the halls and front look empty while the girls got in.

"Alright girls we've got thirty minutes, ready Macy?" I asked.

"I was born ready," she said flashing a confident smile.

Barbed wire lined the top of the walls surrounding the school and the gate was at least eight feet tall. The gate had iron bars two inches apart and spiked tops. It had to be opened with the code panel on the other side. This was what Macy was for. Through her comms unit we could hear the whole thing.

"Ohmigosh thank God I found someone I thought I would die out here all there is, is woods, woods, woods!" she screeched sounding both relieved and panicked. We snickered as we heard the guards asking her what was wrong.

"Well you see I'm not from around here and my boyfriend and I were going to visit his aunt and _he _said he knew where he was going, but then I guess we turned the wrong way, and then we ran out of gas and…" she went on and on.

"Would you like to borrow one of our cell phones to call somebody?" We heard the other guard ask.

"Dave," the other guard hissed.

"What?" Dave asked. 'C'mon she's harmless," and with that they opened the gates, and we rushed in quickly tying the two up and slapping napotine patched on them both.

**That's all for now but I swear this time I will update relatively soon! Tomorrow is my birthday and this week will be my finals and then my sweet 16 and such so it may take 2 weeks but it will happen! Thanks so much to all you wonderful followers who stuck with me ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**OK SOOOO I have no clue who this reviewer was as they were a guest but whoever they are, thank you for your review. If you're interested this is what she/he said: **

** "U said relativly practically said in 2 weeks tops and it's almost been 2 mOnths I hate it sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much when authors just stop writing chose a less busy time n ur life to strat writing and by the way I absolutely love this story sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much it's amazing I love stories where Joe is her father (adopted father) keep writing ur amazing and have really good ideas keep itup and maybe write a bit quicker I started reading 5 stories now all the authors have stopped and won't start again so annoying but I'll add ur name to the list u probs don't care about what I'm saying but I just love ur story (sorry for awful spellinghope u read my review)"**

**First off, I'm so glad you added me to your list; it means so much to me that all of you guys seem to like my story so much and I completely agree with you about picking a less busy time to write stories. I myself loathe when writers just stop writing for months at a time. Unfortunately though sometimes things that weren't planned come up and life just gets crazy. I know that this is no excuse and I understand if you have by now lost interest in my story but for those of you that have stuck with it (and me) thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what it means. And now because this A/N has been longer than some of my chapters I give you CHAPTER 16:**

We walked through the halls quickly and silently- well mostly silently. Bex was still trying to hold in her chuckles at how absolutely naïve those guards had been. Once she had finally sobered up we put the plan into action. I sent half of the RD girls to the upper levels where they would lock up an empty classroom and use it as a base. The other half were to be our eyes and ears outside. After all what was the point of the prank if there was no proof?

"Alright Alpha team we'll take the West halls and get the alarms set, Beta will take East," I ordered in a low tone so as not to be overheard. We set off down the hall in search of the first fire alarm. Ana got to work hooking it up and we continued on, each girl setting up a fire alarm before we returned to the main hall. "All clear?" I asked into my coms and heard Liz's voice loud and clear on the other side.

"All clear," and with that Alpha and Beta made our ways into the dining hall. Alice, Tina, Theresa, Ana, Lucy, Nina and Kalyleigh all easily scaled the stone walls taking their places in the rafters and hooking their repelling belts so they were secure. Two other girls retreated into the back shadows of the kitchen. Macy, Bex and I retreated back outside of the dining hall and into the secret passage I had first discovered here at Blackthorne fading into one of the passages off of the main tunnel so as not to be seen by Zach if he took this way again. Seeing as we were all dressed in black blending in was not a problem. Now we just had to wait…

What seemed like an eternity later but was really only ten minutes we heard the bells ring and the pounding of feet as the boys made their way to the dining hall. My stomach clenched in anticipation- oh sweet revenge. Thankfully it seemed Zach wasn't going to use this tunnel today and so as we heard the footsteps all fade to silence we crept into the main tunnel and to look through the available peep crack and awaited our signal…at that moment shrill sirens pierced the air, the unmistakably annoying sound of the fire alarm and the emergency overhead sprinklers going off.  
"Everybody outside!" I heard the voices of teachers shouting as boys were ushered out through the front door getting soaked as they all rushed out the front door. Ha that'll teach them to dump a bucket of water on me in the middle of the night I thought smugly and snickered as one boy slipped and nearly fell in his rush to get outside.

**Zach POV**

We had all sat down to eat when suddenly the fire alarm went off and the overhead sprinklers turned on. In a flash we were all being rushed outside, "god knows if it was a science experiment gone wrong it wouldn't matter if we went outside, we'd all end up burnt marshmallows anyhow…" I muttered under my breath.

"Mmmmm Marshmallows…" I heard Grant mumble next to me and I rolled my eyes. Only he would be thinking that right now. Anyhow, as the four of us rushed after our classmates I suddenly heard a muffled 'Oomph' and looked back to see Jonas nowhere in sight.

"Uhh guys where's Jonas?" Nick asked thinking the same thing I was.

"Maybe he was abducted by an evil conspirator rival school and held hostage to draw us all in to our doom?" Suggested Grant and we all gave him a disbelieving look. Yeah right, I mean sure this was a spy school but seriously? Evil conspirator rival school? No. By the time Grant had said his oh so helpful comment we realized we were the only ones in the dining hall. And that's when the big oak doors leading inside slammed shut and in walked three masked figures. Before we could react I heard the familiar zinging sound as more black clad figures dropped down beside us. THEN to make matters worse Jonas came pushed out of the kitchen being held by two more figures his mouth gagged, arms bound and a gun pressed to his temple.

"Hands up or his brains get blown out," came the voice of one of Jonas's captors.

There was nothing we could do. This was Blackthorne, top notch security! This was LUNCH for crying out loud we weren't expecting this to happen. She had a gun pressed to his head; and we couldn't let Jonas get offed. So we did the only rational thing and put our hands up. One of the three figured who had burst in through the door nodded her head at three other girls who wasted no time binding and gagging us much like Jonas before having another drag over four chairs to which we were each seated and tied to, only then having the gags removed.

"What do you want?" I spat out as soon as the gag had left my mouth. I heard that same figure, the one who seemed in charge, chuckle and it sounded hauntingly familiar.

"Silly boy, why I want revenge of course…" and it was then that I realized she was a girl. I know I know pitiful observation skills but in my defense I was a bit more focused on one of my best friends about to get his brains blown out. And my empty stomach. That definitely wasn't helping. Seeming to read my thoughts Grants stomach grumbled.

"Can I have some food?" he asked. I heard one of the girls scoff and Nick shot Grant a glare. "What?!" he complained. "I was only asking…" he muttered when we all shot him glares.

"Ahem," the third girl finally spoke up. "If you four are done with your lovers quarrel can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"By all means, please," Nick drawled and I saw the girls eyes narrow before she swung the gun to him and cocked the barrel.

"One more word pretty boy and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow," she growled and Nick shut up. We may be spies but we weren't stupid. Deciding to step in I addressed the girl in charge.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh?" she questioned sweetly cocking her head to the side. "The rest of your school is currently outside and probably trying to get back in," she trailed off and then burst out laughing. "Yepp," she gasped. That's what they're doing. "Anyhow…" she continued as I glared at her. Something about her was just so familiar. "Well you've already been drenched, professional style and I rather think we have enough for a viral video don't you?" She asked the girl behind her.

"Bloody right we do," the girl agreed.

"Alright, boss I think that's your cue," and with that the doors to the lunch room burst open and Mr. Solomon walked in flanked on either side by two more girls. I blanched. Mr. Solomon was a double agent?!

"No fucking way," I heard Nick breath from next to me.

"Language ," Solomon snapped at him. Then turning to the same girl as before he smirked. "Well girls, I believe this qualifies as a mission well done," the girl smirked and then proceeded to pull of her mask resulting in a cascade of golden hair and then I found myself staring at none other than Cammie.

"THAT, is how you prank someone," was all she said before turning on her heels before walking out with the other girls. I hadn't even noticed that they too had removed their masks and that Grant was now visibly drooling at a dark skinned girl. Great.

**So I hope you enjoyed, I tried to make the prank good without being unrealistic. Once again I appreciate and love all of you that follow, reviewed and stuck with me!**


End file.
